leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blacksmoke41/Champion Concept - Stern: The Forsaken Priest
Lore For ages, the gods who had watched over Runeterra had given Stern, the Angel of Justice, the task of resurrecting the dead who fell on the Fields of Justice. As time past, Stern grew weary of his charge, always seeing so much pain and sorry in the lifeless faces as he used divine magic to release them from their fates. It seemed as though each time he brought someone back from the grave, a piece of him was taken along, forever lost to Stern. But this was nothing to turn him away from his sacred duty. As war raged on, Stern kept at his work, never faltering under his faith that one day he would be relieved from his now cursed life. Stern changed. His soul was withered away and he began to feel less protected. Stern was becoming mortal. Stern traveled to the this mastered and pleaded with them to release him, but he was denied time an time again until finally, he fell. Stern fell from the sky in a blaze of fire. He fell to Kaladoun where he wasted away. Undying, he waited for his fate to receive him. But what happened was far from what he could have imagined. Thresh, The Soul Eater, as he was known infamously, stumbled upon Stern. Thresh attempted to add an angel's soul to his lantern to forever be on the Fields of Justice, but there was no soul to be captured. Thresh became enraged and left Stern for dead, as what was a man without a soul. But as Thresh became more and more distant, a single soul became more restless. It cried out from within the lantern; moving and struggling to escape. Disgruntled at the disobedience of the soul, Thresh removed it from his lantern and threw it with his chain. The soul was free and he darted toward the dying Stern. Finding its way to him, the soul filled Stern, and life in its entirety was returned to him. Stern earned his strength back, and found a cave not to far away. He then gave a pledge. Stern would destroy Thresh and release all the souls that were ever taken, as he knew what it was like to be withered away by time and death. ;Description Stern is a melee support champion who excels in buffing his allies and debuffing enemies. Using prayer and divine power, he smites his enemies and heals his allies. With his pledge to destroy Thresh, he carries on, and each time he is killed on the Field of Justice, he meets his successor who does not know what fate awaits him. Stern does gain magic resistance per level, fueled by his vengeance to withstand another encounter with his new enemy. ;Emotes: * Pick: May we recapture our souls. * Move: My body aches. * Move: May the spirits guide me. * Attack: I seek vengence. * Attack: I know your soul. It is mine! * Death: I will see you in the after life. ;Base Stats * Health: 422 (+90) * Health Regen: 7.6 (+0.8) * Mana: 180 (+35) * Mana Regen: 6.0 (+0.7) * Damage: 45.5 (+3) * Attack Speed: .625 (+1.28%) * Armor: 15.6 (+3.55) * Magic Resistance: 36 (+1.7) * Movement Speed: 335 ;Skills * Passive - Unforgotten Allegiance: Every time stern casts a spell he gains a stack of Faith. Faith gives Stern and his allies increased health and mana regeneration equal to 5 + .5 per level per 5 seconds. This lasts 12 seconds and can have up to 3 stacks. * Q - Defiled Will: Stern curses a target, giving a slow that decays over a period of 2.0, 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 2.4, 2.5 seconds. In addition, a poison will be applied to the target, stealing an initial armor and magic resistance equal to 5,10,15,20,25 (+ 0.3 ability power). This poison will continue to leech armor and magic resistance at 2 (+ 0.3 ability power) for the duration of the effect. Lasts 6 seconds. ** Cooldown: 18, 14, 12, 11, 10 seconds. * W - Tested Faith: Stern takes a random amount of true damage. According to how much damage he is afflicted, he and all nearby allies gain a shield equal to 120% of damage taken (+ 0.4 ability power). Lasts 10 seconds. ** Damage: Level 1: 60 - 110, Level 2: 90 - 170, Level 3: 150 - 225, Level 4: 200 - 280, Level 5: 250 - 315 ** Cooldown: 22, 19, 17, 15, 13, 12 seconds. * E - Divine Wish ** Cast on Ally: Stern calls upon the gods to heal his allied target for 70, 120, 175, 240, 315 (+ .4 ability power) over a period of 6 seconds. ** Cast on Enemy: Stern focuses all energy on this target in a deep meditation. During this channel, Stern takes significantly reduced damage. After a short delay, he releases this energy, causing true damage to this target equal to 110, 160, 200, 240, 295. Channel lasts 4 seconds. If the channel is broken by moving or by a stun, silence, or knock up, Stern will deal less damage according to the amount of time that he has channeled for. ** Cooldown: 19, 17, 15, 14, 13 Seconds. * R - Commandment of the Righteous: Stern places down a holy tome which casts an area buff to his allies over a 1000 radius from where the tome is placed. While on this field, Allies gain increased movement speed by 10, 15, 20%. Allies also have increased attack speed equal to 5, 10, 15%; and increased ability power equal to 25, 37, 50. The tome lasts 10 seconds. The tome in invulnerable to enemy attacks or spells. ** Cooldown: 120, 100, 85 seconds.